cutie_sunflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Retired Chamber
The Retired Chamber, or RC for short, is an orange box that is where all of the retired characters that have been retired (except number characters) who are stored inside, which is found next to the dock in Cutie Island. They can be retired for some reasons, like having not much of a personality, or being bland, according to Blue Gaty. It's very less enjoyable than the Tiny Space Chamber in Battle To Win The Ultimate Prize since there is nothing to do there except sitting around, and staring at the windows for too long, but there is food here when it's breakfast, lunch, or dinner time, which is given automatically. However, it is currently unknown who makes the food. List of characters currently inside Here are the characters that are currently inside the Retired Chamber. All of these characters are in chronological order of each character creation. Number characters don't count, as they were sent into the Retired Numbers Chamber as of now. Cutiesunflower *Mama Red Bird *Animated Snowman *Brownie Twins *Hay *Christmas Present *Garrett *Hershey's *Microwave *Evil Hat *Green Fidget Spinner *Object Casual Days Fan Sign *Object American Tour Fan Sign *Object Casual Days Hater Sign *Marshmallow-Brownie *Frying Pan *Ruler *Clam Seashell *Chicken McNuggets Box *Chicken McNuggets Mobizen4 *Bursty Top Hat Escaped Here are all of the characters that have escaped the Retired Chamber without fail or coming back. In a sense, they can be considered "un-retired". *Troja *Cinema Lights Former Members These are the characters that used to be in the Retired Chamber, but was then brought back. Number OCs don't count. *Ottoman *Cookies & Creme Poptart Coverage Cutie Sunflower Free Add Comic It first appears in the Cutie Sunflower Free Add Comic. A while before Chapter 1, Princess Yoylecake, along with the other retired characters were sent into the Retired Chamber. Crystal Ice Cube cools down the RC to make it a little colder. When Sans opened it, Dora Puffball flies away and Marshmallow starts to grab on her, along with the other contestants with arms, but they were later sent into the RC again. Troja doesn't like being here, and he doesn't want anyone here. In Chapter 2, Cloudy Ella is sent there and Troja continues to talk about how the Retired Chamber is stupid. Blue Gaty becomes friends with Purple Melony Since Blue Gaty cannot be able to see her Gaty friends again, she was retired, and stuck in the Retired Chamber, and she can't live without them. She was retired for not having much of a personality, along with being bland, and started to become lonely. However, Purple Melony said if it's okay if she can be friends with Blue Gaty, and then she becomes friends with Purple Melony, as she wants to be kept safe by the mean people. The Tribes of Cutie Island Cyan Grassy, along with Cinema Lights, Dora Puffball, and Troja escaped the Retired Chamber during a subway construction accident. A construction worker damaged the Retired Chamber, and Dora Puffball, Cyan Grassy, and Cinema Lights escaped. Troja attempted to bring Garret with herTroja is female in this series. but failed because Green Rocky caught Troja, and Garret was sent back. Dora Puffball, Cinema Lights, and Cyan Grassy rescued her, and they moved to the Bayley Archipelago. According to Cyan Grassy, they wish they saved more people. Trivia *It's similar to the TLC in BFDI, but the RC stores retired characters while the TLC stores eliminated contestants in BFDI. *10111, Leet and 8182018 were the only characters that are not made by Cutiesunflower to be placed into the Retired Chamber, until being placed into the Retired Numbers Chamber due to being too crowded. *Sometimes, non-retired characters can visit at times to see how all of the retired characters are doing, although, they are not necessarily retired. *Mama Red Bird, Animated Snowman, and Troja are the only retired characters who have appeared in videos, since some of them listed are currently in the Retired Clones Chamber. *Even though most of the retired characters are stuck in this chamber, the retired characters which are in appropriate school grades can go to school by teleporting them to the school by the teachers. *Ruler is the only retired character to gain limbs, as he gained legs. *Ottoman and Cookies & Creme Poptart used to be inside the Retired Chamber for being bland and not appearing in any media sometime in mid-late 2018, but Cutiesunflower started to make them leave the Retired Chamber on January 18th, 2019, since they needed another chance. *Evil Hat, Object Casual Days Fan Sign, and HERSHEY'S are the only retired characters who have been in the Cutiesunflower Hurt and Heal before being officially retired. **The rest of the retired characters would later be included in The Retired Characters Hurt and Heal. *Animated Snowman and Christmas Present are the only Christmas-related characters inside of the Retired Chamber. *Troja, Garrett, Evil Hat, Marshmallow-Brownie, Frying Pan, Clam Seashell, and Bursty Top Hat are the only retired characters in this chamber who have a team icon. Gallery Retired Chamber Open.png|When opened. Retired Chamber inside empty.jpg|Inside of the Retired Chamber empty. Retired Chamber.png RC inside with some retired characters.png|With Purple Melony, Dora Puffball, Yellow Clock, Yellow Lollipop, Cinema Lights, Pink Cloudy, Purple Clock, and Crystal Ice Cube inside. Almost all of them in this image would later go into the Retired Clones Chamber. References Category:Places Category:Chambers